smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bashful Buzzard
"The Bashful Buzzard" is a MarioFan2009 story made in February of 2019. Beaky Buzzard, a turkey vulture is having a very hard time being like his brothers because of his stupidity. He later finds I.M Meen, Invertosis, Dan, Moony UnFunny and Rh 3.0 and attempts to prey on them instead. What will happen next? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing in it. It shows off a cliff with five turkey vultures. Mother Buzzard: Alright kiddies, now I want you to all go out and bring something home for dinner! Now let's see... (She points at the first turkey vulture) you bring a moose, (She points at the second one) you go bring a cow, (She points at the third vulture) you go bring a horse (She points at the final one) and you go bring something big! Vultures: Ok mamma! The three of them go off like planes except for one. Mamma Buzzard: Why Killer? What's the matter? Get going! Scram! Beaky Buzzard: Oh no no no no. Nope, no no, I rather not, nope no uh uh no nope! Mamma Buzzard: Well at least go get an insect or a worm! Or something... Beaky Buzzard: Ohhh no no no no nope, no no, nope sorry uh uh. Fed up, she kicks Beaky a.k.a. Killer off the cliff. Beaky Buzzard: I rather not do it, nope, uh uh rather not! He looks down and gets shocked. Beaky Buzzard: YIPE! He is seen falling down. However, a few seconds later he is clumsily flying. Beaky Buzzard: Ohhhh loop da tup da loody loop. La la doop, loodly loop. While the other three vultures are seen going to get food, Beaky Buzzard is very oblivious to the fact they all left. Meanwhile... I.M Meen, Invertosis, Dan, Moony UnFunny and Rh 3.0 are seen trying to plan their attack on Pensacola. I.M Meen: Soo... I lost my position... I can't believe it... Dan: I agree... you where doing so well until those idiots came and ruined everything! Invertosis: What do we do to get back at them? I.M Meen: I don't know! We gotta think of something... Beaky Buzzard is seen flying above them and spots them. He quickly goes on a roof and stares down at them. Beaky Buzzard: (Breaks the fourth wall) Now uh. You just watch me folks. I'm gonna get me multiples! He is seen staring at them waiting to have his right chance to attack. While waiting, he pulls out a napkin and puts it on his neck along with pulling out a fork and butter knife in his hands. I.M Meen: So, any ideas? Anybody?? Rh 3.0: I really don't know what to think... Moony UnFunny: Guys, do you ever get the feeling your being watched? Dan: No? Why do you say that? Moony UnFunny: I feel like I'm being watched... I.M Meen: Hmmm... I.M Meen looks around and he finds Beaky in the roof. I.M Meen: Hey! Invertosis: What's wrong? I.M Meen: There is a large bird on the roof! Dan: A large bird? Moony UnFunny: Ohhh... now I understand why I felt like I was being watched... Rh 3.0: What the heck is it doing on the roof? I.M Meen: I don't know... what kind of species is it anyways? Rh 3.0: Let me see. (He goes on the internet using his mind to search up "Black Large Birds") Invertosis: Any results? Dan: What does your search say? Rh 3.0: I have one good result. It says a turkey vulture. I.M Meen: A turkey vulture?? Rh 3.0: Yes... a vulture. They prey on dead animals and on rare cases, humans or other organisms I think. Moony UnFunny: Hmmm... maybe we can use that bird for an attack? Dan: I don't know what to think. I.M Meen: I think that is brilliant idea! Invertosis: Hold up, I will try calling it down. Beaky Buzzard is seen staring down while Invertosis takes a few steps closer. Invertosis: Hey Vulture! Come down here! Beaky Buzzard: Ohh um. Alright. He lazily comes down flying. Invertosis: You're a turkey vulture right? Beaky Buzzard: Mm hmm. Yep. Invertosis: You eat organisms? Beaky Buzzard: Mm hmm... Invertosis: How's about a deal? Beaky Buzzard: Sounds good. Invertosis: Alright. Come here. (He whispers into Beaky Buzzard's ear) It cuts to the scene where Sunny Funny is harvesting her crops. Beaky Buzzard: Gosh, that looks great I guess. I.M Meen: Ok. Go get her when you are ready! Dan: Yeah! Beaky Buzzard: Mm hmm. Moony UnFunny, I.M Meen, Invertosis, Rh 3.0 and Dan leave while Beaky Buzzard is sitting there like a statue. Sunny Funny leaves the garden after planting in new crops. Beaky Buzzard: (Humming) Boko then comes to the garden to steal the crops. Beaky Buzzard: Ah ha... target for tonight! Boko is seen grabbing some carrots but then suddenly, he is snatched by Beaky Buzzard. Boko: Wha-- HEY!! LET ME GO!! HELP!! Beaky Buzzard comes back with his hands behind his back. Beaky Buzzard: I got it I got it! I.M Meen: YOU DID?! Moony UnFunny: Show us! He then shows Boko the rabbits who is struggling to get out of Beaky's hands. Boko: Let me goooo!! All five of them have not impressed faces. (While Dan's mouth is wide open, Moony UnFunny is shocked, I.M Meen is pissed off, Invertosis is confused and Rh 3.0 is seen face palming multiple times) Dan: That is not what we asked for! Rh 3.0: Dumb bird! We asked for a living flower! Not a rabbit! Beaky Buzzard: Gosh, you could have just told me! He goes back to the garden and comes back with a rose flower. Beaky Buzzard: Here you go! I.M Meen face palms in anger. I.M Meen: UGGGHHHH!! NOT THAT!! Moony UnFunny: I think we need to tell him what we are talking about... the poor bird seems confused or something. Invertosis: I think I might have to agree. Let's go properly tell him. I.M Meen: Fine! It shows them looking at window of Sunny Funny's house while Sunny is in the kitchen cooking lunch. Dan: Alright, now you see that? Beaky Buzzard: Umm yep! I.M Meen: THAT, is the flower we are asking for. Please capture it and bring it to us. Beaky Buzzard: The one with the pink stuff on her head? Moony UnFunny: Correct! Rh 3.0 You think you can get her? Beaky Buzzard: Totally! Invertosis: (Opens the window) Then go get her! Beaky Buzzard quickly flies in. I.M Meen: This time we told him properly. He can't be dumb this time! Dan: Agreed. Beaky Buzzard: Nope nope nope nope nope... I rather not. Sunny Funny: What's all the talking? She turns off the oven goes to check. Beaky Buzzard: Uh uh. I rather not nope noppers. Sunny Funny: Hey, what are you doing here in my house? What are you anyways? Beaky Buzzard: Me? My mother told me to bring some for dinner. Sunny Funny: For dinner? What are you bringing? Beaky Buzzard: Well to make a long story short, I found some five weird people on the street and I decided to capture them. They offered me to capture you instead though. Sunny Funny: WHAT?! Where are they?! Beaky Buzzard points his thumb at the window. Sunny Funny: I'm gonna check who they are... Beaky Buzzard: Alrighters. She goes outside and sees I.M Meen, Moony UnFunny, Dan, Rh 3.0 and Invertosis laughing. Rh 3.0: I can't wait to see what Beaky is gonna offer! Moony UnFunny: I hope she is dead by now! Sunny Funny: YOU FIVE! I.M Meen: Um. They all look at the window to see Sunny Funny looking at them angered. Dan: Oh shit guys... Invertosis: RUNNN!! The five run but the back of I.M Meen's shirt is grabbed by Sunny Funny. She throws I.M Meen at the other four making them fall to the ground. Rh 3.0: Owww... Invertosis: My back hurts... Sunny Funny's shadow is seen. Moony UnFunny: Oh no... Invertosis: NOT AGAIN!! I am tired of these beatings! The screen cuts to black. Meanwhile, the four vultures are seen on the cliff waiting for Beaky to return. Mother Buzzard: Where did my Killer go? He must be bringing home something big! Beaky Buzzard is seen back with his hands behind his back. Mother Buzzard: KILLER! Oh my sweet Killer! Where have you b-- wait... Beaky Buzzard: Err yep. Mother Buzzard: I tell you to bring some meat and you come back empty handed! What is wrong with you Killer?! Why can't you be like your brothers?? Behind Beaky's Buzzard's hands are I.M Meen, Dan, Moony UnFunny, Invertosis and Rh 3.0 with injuries. Dan: I hate my life... I.M Meen: What an embarrassment! Invertosis: Agreed... It irises out on them. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------- Trivia * This marks the debut of Beaky Buzzard. Category:From 2019 Category:Beaky Buzzard Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:Mother Buzzard Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Boko Episodes Category:Three Vultures Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes